The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to connector systems and, more particularly, to a connector system having a structure for limiting access to the mating face of the connector system during or after mating of the connector system.
Optical and electrical assemblies are often interconnected as part of a larger system. In some situations, the interface of the assemblies may be damaged, or the optical or electrical paths interrupted or degraded by contaminants or debris that may enter the interface during or after the process of mating or bringing the assemblies together. For example, in some applications, the end faces of mating optical fibers physically contact one another to effect signal transmission between the mating optical fiber pair. Various factors may reduce the efficiency of the light transmission between the optical fiber pair such as irregularities, burrs or scratches in the fiber end faces, misalignment of the fibers as well as dust or debris between the fibers at the mating interface. Removable dust covers are typically used to prevent physical damage to the interfaces.
Operating within or under water is another environment that presents challenges for optical fiber interconnect systems. Some systems use complex sealing configurations that attempt to maintain a watertight seal around the optical interface. Such sealing configurations are often expensive and may result in significant signal loss in case of a sealing failure.
Expanded beam optical fiber connectors are often used in dirty and/or high vibration environments. Due to the small optical path relative to the size of any foreign objects such as dust or debris, almost any foreign objects located within the optical transmission path will interfere with light transmission. Expanded beam optical connectors expand the width of the optical beam and transmit the expanded beam over an air gap between mating connectors. In doing so, the relative size difference between any foreign object and the optical path is increased; thus reducing the impact of any such foreign object on the efficiency of the light transmission.
Aspects of the conventional systems may be improved upon to present a less complicated, more reliable system.